This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
Autonomous drive systems are expected to become more and more popular with consumers in the upcoming years. The present teachings advantageously provide for systems and methods for monitoring a driver's alertness level and adapting vehicle settings to the driver's alertness level, the vehicle settings including autonomous drive settings. The present teachings provide numerous advantages as described herein and as one skilled in the art will appreciate.